Cosmology
The best part about the Manual of the Planes is that you can create your own cosmology as needed for a campaign. You don't have to rely on the "Great Wheel" or the "Great Tree" of a few different worlds. Although there are a lot of good cosmologies out there for RPGs, it's better to come up with your own. Lemurias Planar Setup At first, there was the Absolute World. The Absolute World is where Source dwells, and it is the place where souls are getting back to in order to dwell with Source and to once again interface with Source and to be able to have all (as in, be rich once again). This is a world that cannot be comprehended by mortal souls, as they are all experiencing mortality in a state that is represented by the absolute. Beyond the Absolute World is the relative world. ''The Relative World'' The relative world is the world that Mortals can comprehend. It's further split into an outer sphere and an inner sphere. Although despite the spherical layout postulated by many philosophers, the Relative World's shape may actually be a dodecohedron (a platonic object of 12 perfect sides). But it's so vast that there is little evidence of it being represented in a dodecohedric shape. The Inner Sphere The Inner Sphere is the center of the Great Beyond, sitting at the hub of creation surrounded by the Astral Plane. It is composed of the immensely huge, yet finite layers of the Elemental Planes, which surrounded the Material and Shadow Planes, which are in turn separated by the Ethereal. At the metaphysical center of these sit the dualistic Positive and Negative Energy Planes. The Material Plane '' is the plane of Matter that mortals interface with using their bodies. The material plane requires a material body made of matter. It is also composed of the reality of the Cosmos, it's many stars, nebulae, galaxies; all wondered at by astronomers. There is a total of ten planets in the Lemurian Solar System, which also includes Lemurias' sun. Existing alongside the Material Plane is the Spirit World, where souls live on a higher energy level. Everything in the Spirit World is a representation of the Material Plane, but since everything is on a higher energy level, things are much more vibrant. Not only that, but elemental spells are powered by the Spirit World, as the four elements (five?) exist here. It is also the source of much of the Ethereal magic. Also beside the Material Plane is the ''Shadow World, which is a pale shadow being cast by the Material Plane. Beyond this is the outer planes. The Outer Sphere The deities live on the Outer Planes, as do creatures such as celestials, fiends, and other outsiders. Each of the Outer Planes has an alignment representing a particular moral or ethical outlook, and the natives of each plane tend to behave in agreement with that plane's alignment. The Outer Planes are also the final resting place of souls from the Material Plane, whether that final rest takes the form of calm introspection or eternal damnation. Abaddon, the Abyss, Elysium, Heaven, Hell, Limbo, Nirvana, Purgatory, and Utopia are all Outer Planes. Category:Cosmology Category:Great Beyond Category:World